


Infinity Times Infinity

by theworldwithkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwithkaisoo/pseuds/theworldwithkaisoo
Summary: At the end of the day, they're just two boys falling in love.





	Infinity Times Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d. Self-Prompt.  
> Some of the details are a little off. It was really challenging trying to find the right information, I did my best to make it as realistic as I could. This is fic is also based on the Sleeping At Last’s album: Atlas. Y’all should give it a listen. Most of the italics are lyrics from each of the songs. The ending was a bit rushed as well - sorry for that! Hopefully, you guys still enjoy it.  
> ALSO huge shout out to the mods for being the best and extremely understanding. ily

_Good morning citizens of the Exodus. This is Commander Kim. Today’s announcements are going to be short. Section Qs—_

Jongin groaned as the morning announcements outside his bedroom reached his ears. His mother's voice always sounded much nicer through the echo of the announcements. He groaned once more before his used his pillow to cover his ears. He had turned off the morning announcements in his bedroom but forgot that his father liked to listen to it during his morning coffee, which meant that Jongin had to listen to the muffled voice. He couldn't decide which was worse. Listening through his door and having his ears struggle to understand what the voice was saying or just outright having it play in his bedroom. Either way, he wanted it to stop. School wasn't for another hour and he only needed twenty minutes to leave.

Once his mother's voice cuts out, about a minute later, Jongin loosened his grip on his pillow, but didn't move any more than that. There was a soft knock on his door that caused him to jump. He made a sort of grunting sound to signal that it was okay to enter.

Jongin heard the swishing of his door sliding open before his father's voice and footsteps.

"Jongin," his father said and continued when Jongin made another sound. "I left some food out for you. Don't forget that tonight your mother and I will be having dinner with the section leaders. Did you want me to make you something for dinner tonight?"

Jongin rolled over to face his father. He squinted one of his eyes open to see his father leaning against the wall next to the closed door.

"No, that's fine,” his voice still raw from waking up, “I'll go out with Sehun or something."

His father left up his left wrist and pulled up a transparent screen. Jongin wasn't able to read the screen, since he was on the other side, but he knew his father well enough to know what he was doing.

"You don't need to," Jongin said. "I already have some money from last time."

"Already done," his father smiled at him. "Tomorrow’s your day off go out and do something fun. Who knows maybe you'll meet a boy." His father winked at him, which brought heat to Jongin's cheeks.

He found himself thinking of a couple of years ago. It was much like it was now, his father leaned up against the wall next to his door. Jongin in bed, half awake but much more angsty. It was the day that Jongin had come out to his father. He still wasn't sure what had been brought over him to say something. Maybe it was the lighthearted conversation they had had. Or perhaps it was just the right moment. Either way, Jongin remembered the thundering of his heart and the stutter in his voice when he told him. His father had responded in the right way.

"I know," he had said. He didn't move from his position. He had only given Jongin a kind look. "You're my child and I'll always love you."

And Jongin's father being who he was, had left the room to let Jongin cry. It hadn't been out of sadness of course but of relief.

Looking at his father now, with the stray grey hairs, Jongin was so happy to have a father like him. Of course, there were still times where his father could be too much, but for the most part, his father was there for Jongin when he needed him. 

"Get up," his father said, pulling Jongin out of his thoughts. "Or you're going to be late."

~~

Jongin walked along Section F’s hallway towards his class. The best thing about living in this age was that one didn’t need to carry much with them. Everything Jongin needed was stored in his wristband. It was also easy to project images or books in front of you or even on a screen. It was great.

Jongin looked to his left and walked closer to the window that looked out into the universe. He could see the various section of the station. There were also spaceships of varying sizes flying about. But just beyond all of that was space. The Exodus located in the outer portion of the Perseus Arm, in the Milky Way Galaxy. Sometimes Jongin could swear that he could see the void that laid between some galaxies. It terrified but also amazed him. He had never been outside of the galaxy before, so he wasn't sure what it was like between galaxies. He had asked his friends what it was like, but they had been in hyper-speed for most of their trek that they didn't notice a difference. Every day there were species coming and going. But Jongin had been born and raised on this station and he had never left the radius of the station before.

The Exodus contained a population of eight billion people, which to Jongin’s understanding was Earth’s population two millennia ago. There were forty different sections to the ship, each containing two hundred million species. There was a varying range of species in each section, which brought a lot of diversity to the station. Though there were a lot of species on the station, each year there was always a flux of new or leaving passengers. Jongin lived in Section A, closest to the center of the station, so he never got to see many of the newcomers unless they got the opportunity to venture so close to the center of the station.

“Jongin,” the familiar voice of his closest friend said. It was Sehun. Jongin turned his head and looked to his right, when Sehun threw an arm around his shoulder. Being this close to him, Jongin was able to see the soft lines of a spiral around his right eye. Sehun was from the Pinwheel galaxy, about 170, 000 light years away. Like all of his species they had spirals all over their body. Some spirals were more prominent than others. The one on Sehun's eye was the lightest one he had on his body. The darkest one he had, to Jongin’s unfortunate discovery, was on Sehun's right butt cheek.

“Hey,” Jongin replied. Sehun steered Jongin away from the window towards their class. “Dinner tonight? My parents have that dinner with the sections leaders.”

Sehun nodded his head. “I’ll send a message to Junmyeon later than. Yixing won’t be able to make it though; I think he said he had plans with that boy from the Blackeye Galaxy.”

“Who?” Jongin asked trying to recall the people he knew from that galaxy.

“You know him; he’s friends with Kyungsoo.”

“Which one? Isn’t he friends with two of them?” Jongin knew of Kyungsoo’s small group of friends. Hell, everyone knew of Kyungsoo and his friends. Kyungsoo was what one would use to call a ‘bad boy.’ He had ink all over his arms, and from what Jongin heard, he had it everywhere else on his body as well. Though he never necessarily caused trouble for the station, he and his friends were definitely a rowdy bunch. Kyungsoo’s family however, according to Jongin’s mother, were part of the underground market. But since she couldn’t gather any proof, she couldn’t kick them off the station. 

“Baekhyun, I think his name is,” Sehun answered as he slid his arm off Jongin’s shoulder. The classroom door was in front of them now.

“Isn’t he a little too… loud for Yixing?” 

“Yixing said something about Baekhyun being a sun he would like to grow with,” Sehun had scrunched his brows, clearly confused with Yixing’s words. But Jongin understood.

Yixing was from the Sunflower Galaxy. Though Jongin had never been there, based on what Yixing describe about his home planet, they relish in the light of the sun. Given that and the type of person Yixing is, Jongin completely understood the double meaning behind his words.

“Don’t worry too much about what he meant,” Jongin said as they entered the class and made their way to their seats. They sat in the seats closest to the doors, an easy getaway when their classes were over. 

“Explain it to me.”

Jongin looked at his friend and saw the intent on his face. Sehun wouldn’t let it go until he got a proper explanation. “Later. At dinner.”

Sehun was going to pester Jongin further, but the teacher walked in just then. Ms. Fell was human, much like Jongin was. She had travelled around a lot before she had decided to settle down and teach the ‘younger generation.’

“Good day, class, good day,” she greeted as a few last stragglers popped in and took their seats. Jongin looked around the room, all the seats were full, save for the one in the back of the class. Kyungsoo had yet to arrive. “Today if finally, the long-awaited day of your project. I hope you are all as excited as I am.”

The class was silent, as it usually was at the beginning of class. It wasn’t because she was a bad teacher, or that she was boring. She just had too much excitement first thing in the morning that it always took far too much time for the students to wake up. 

“Now, for your project—” she was cut off by the classroom door beeping and then sliding open. Kyungsoo had arrived. “Ah, Mr. Do, welcome, welcome. You arrived just in time for the explanation.”

Kyungsoo nodded his head toward the teacher in respect, but said nothing as he walked to his seat. Though all the students wore the same jumpsuit (with some tweaks here and there from different students) Kyungsoo’s had always looked different. Jongin could never figure out what it was. He knew that Kyungsoo hadn’t changed anything about his suit, yet every time Jongin saw him, it looked like he wore it differently than everyone else. Maybe it was the person in the suit that made the impact and not the suit itself.

“For your project, I want all of you to go back to your home galaxies.” There was a murmur of surprise in the class. “I’ll be pairing everyone off with someone who is either from your galaxy or close enough to your galaxy.” There was another murmur, but this time of disappointment. 

Like Jongin, many of the students were friends with different species. He had to admit that he was a little disappointed that he couldn’t be paired with Sehun. His friend always told Jongin the beauty of his galaxy and his home planet. One day Jongin wants to go there. 

“I want to see something spectacular,” Ms. Fell said as she flung out her arms. Her dark complexion was illuminated by the joy and excitement she wore on her face. She brought her arms back in as she continued. “Which is why I am partnering you up. You and your partner will go to your home galaxies learn, research do whatever it takes to make an amazing project. Any questions?”

There were several hands that shot up, all ready to voice the thoughts the rest of them didn’t want to ask.

“What exactly are the guidelines?”

“Well, there aren’t any, really,” Ms. Fell said. Her smile never faltered. “I want you all to take this opportunity to learn something new about your galaxies. What makes your species you. Things that are different, things that are similar. What do you like about your galaxies? Your solar system? What about your home planets? Anything.”

“What’s the format?”

“Anything,” the teacher smiled wider. “This is a chance for everyone to get creative, be adventurous but safe. Your safety is most important. You’ll be taking station ships which have tracking devices. As well, your home galaxies have also been informed and are expecting your arrivals. The last I’ve checked as well, all of you have your intergalactic travel licenses.”

“Now, for your partners…”

 

———— 

 

Kyungsoo rose to his feet after his class was dismissed for lunch. Being stuck in the same class, with the same students for four years straight was starting to get on his nerves. This was his last year in school, yet it felt like it was dragging on. It didn’t help that he had to go on this project with Kim Jongin. Prince of the station. 

He wasn’t actually. But him being the son of the commander gave him privileges that people like Kyungsoo would never get the chance to experience. Their ten section difference was enough to make Kyungsoo feel like he was an entirely different species. Jongin was attractive, which was a blessing and a curse.

He shuffled passed other students who were taking their sweet time getting up. Ms. Fell was also saying something, but Kyungsoo couldn’t be bothered to listen. It was lunchtime. His brain had one thing on its mind. 

“Kyungsoo,” he heard a voice say as a hand landed on his shoulder. He just passed through the door as Jongin stopped him. Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder, Sehun was there too. “We should probably talk about the project.”

Kyungsoo did his best not to roll his eyes. Of course, the prince needed to maintain his grades. “Sorry, Highness, it’s lunchtime. This can wait.”

Kyungsoo turned and walked down the hall; he heard two sets of footsteps follow after him. 

“I told you not to call me that,” Jongin said walking right beside him. From the corner of his eye, he could tell that Jongin’s style hair was bouncing slightly as he walked. “Besides, the faster we talk about this the better.”

“Oh? Why is that?” Kyungsoo smirked. “Don’t want to be seen with a Do? Too much trouble for your Highness?”

Kyungsoo walked into the mess hall open doors; he immediately spotted his friends, who stopped their conversation when Jongdae noticed him. Kyungsoo approached them and noticed that there was an untouched tray on the table. It was for him. He and his friends always had this unsaid rule that they would get the last persons tray. It was the little things like that got Kyungsoo to appreciate his friend group all the more. 

“Listen, Highness,” Kyungsoo said again when Jongin didn’t speak He turned around quickly, causing Jongin’s steps to falter. From the corner of his eye he saw how Sehun had left and made his way to another table, where Jongin’s friends were. “We can talk about this later. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. And I’m not amicable until I’ve eaten. So leave, before I get annoyed.”

Jongin rolled his eyes. “You’re always annoyed.”

Kyungsoo heard some chuckles from behind him. His friends were assholes. 

“You have my number,” Kyungsoo continued. “Message me and we’ll talk. And maybe we can do something more than talk.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help himself, especially not when there was a flush on Jongin’s cheeks as he retorted his response. Teasing Jongin was something highly amusing to Kyungsoo. He never meant any of what he said, but just to see the look on Jongin’s face was enough.

“Fine,” Jongin said. Before he turned away he quickly added. “But we’re only talking about the project. I don’t need whatever diseases your carrying.”

Kyungsoo placed a hand on his chest. “You wound me, Highness.” 

~~

“So, what was that about?” Chanyeol asked when Kyungsoo was seated, and digging into his lunch. Chanyeol was picking food off of Baekhyun’s tray while the latter was busy messaging someone. Jongdae had watched the event unfold with Chanyeol, but had said nothing as Kyungsoo ate. Kyungsoo could feel Jongdae’s black and white eyes staring at him. 

“Got a project with him.” Kyungsoo chewed through the mouth full of food.

“Oh, hanging with the prince,” Chanyeol teased, nudging Kyungsoo’s shoulder with his own. Chanyeol was from a fire planet, Zelia, in the Andromeda galaxy, so he always ran a little warmer than everyone else. Any prolonged contact Kyungsoo had with him would get excruciatingly uncomfortable. “Every damsel’s dying wish.”

“Fuck off,” Kyungsoo sneered at him before he explained to his friends what his teacher had assigned. “We have to go to our home galaxies and planets and create a project from that. It’s completely ridiculous.”

“Isn’t Earth basically destroyed?” Baekhyun asked looking up. His black and white eyes held curiosity in their gaze. He and Jongdae were both from the Blackeye Galaxy from a planet called Meiphus. A trait of Meiphian’s had were two different coloured eyes. Additionally, Baekhyun had white-blonde hair and Jongdae had black. They swore they weren’t related, and that their traits were common at home. Though it was very cool, in Kyungsoo’s opinion, it was still something he needed to get used to. 

“Relatively, there are still some people living there,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “I honestly don’t know what she expects from us.”

“But at least you get to get off the station,” Baekhyun said. There was a ping on his wrist, but Baekhyun ignored it, in favour of talking with them. “You get to travel. Didn’t you want that?”

“Yeah, but not with him,” Kyungsoo answered. “I’d much rather go with you guys.”

“We will,” Chanyeol said. “Once you’ve graduated, we’ll get time off. We can go visit my home planet; I’ll show what it’s really like in my galaxy.”

The four of them were all in House of Sin. His father’s gang. It was mostly a family only type of gang, but when Kyungsoo befriended these three they fit so easily into the group. They were family. Kyungsoo thinks that one of the main reasons why they fit so well, was because they were human-like. Though the customs of their home planets, may be different than Kyungsoo’s they still acted in ways that were similar to humans. Kyungsoo had met some different species that acted like… well, aliens. 

“You really think my father would approve of something like that?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol him a small smile. He opened his mouth to respond but Jongdae spoke first.

“Speaking of your father, how does he feel about you going on this trip?”

“He’s off station right now,” Kyungsoo said looking down at his tray. “Seungsoo already knows and he said it’s fine. Besides, y’all don’t need me after tonight there shouldn’t be another shipment until I return.”

Jongdae pursed his lips slightly. “Let’s hope then that he doesn’t arrive early.”

Kyungsoo nodded agreement. “How’s the next shipment coming along?”

“Should be here at 2200 hours,” Chanyeol said. “Baekhyun taping out on us for his date, but should be smooth sailing.”

Kyungsoo nodded once again. Kyungsoo and his three friends were tasked with monitoring whatever shipments the group is bringing in. It typically consisted drugs and other various illegal items. Kyungsoo never really cared, as he wasn’t taking illegal substances.

But this— this was his life. Between attending class, doing whatever minimal amount of homework his felt like, and working in his family business, he had little time to do much else. This trip, even though it was with Jongin, was going to be his chance to explore and enjoy whatever travelling he could get. He wasn’t sure when he would be able to travel next.

~~

“ _All clear,_ ” Baekhyun said in Kyungsoo’s ear piece. “ _Guards have just turned the corner; you have five minutes, make it fast._ ”

“Always do,” Kyungsoo said as he and Chanyeol walked swiftly towards the largest cargo bay. Their steps echoed in the hall as they approached the bay door. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo typically handled the grunt work. While Jongdae was the carrier, he was the one who brought the shipment to the final destination. He had a knack for blending into places.

The door was security-locked, but still it slid open as the pair approached. Baekhyun was the ‘techy’ of their group. He worked mostly from his shared home with Jongdae, though sometimes Kyungsoo had seen him work from his wristband. Kyungsoo had to admit that his set up in his room was pretty spectacular. 

The cargo bay, much like the others, contained heavy equipment, forklifts and a large landing dock for any ships. There an area for containers, which almost always contained supplies for the station. But on occasion, there were containers for the House of Sin. 

Among the stacks and stacks of containers, were two containers waiting to be claimed. Cargo Bay 15 was clear of any workers, as the House of Sin was a very generous family. The guards were a little trickier to pay off, so Kyungsoo and his boys typically worked around them. 

He had once tried to explain to Seungsoo how he enjoyed the thrill when they had almost gotten caught. It was ridiculous, he knew, but if you didn’t do this as often as Kyungsoo did, then you wouldn’t be able to comprehend how fun it could be.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol easily located the containers they needed. Chanyeol had carried with him two duffel bags that were filled with food packets. The pair easy switched out the items from the duffel bags and the containers. Once they secured their packages, they put the containers in their original position and moved down the cargo bay, towards the garbage shoot. 

“We’re coming to you, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo said quietly, knowing the earpiece picked up his words. 

“ _I’m ready,_ ” Jongdae replied.

Kyungsoo reached the garbage door first. He dropped his bag to the ground as he opened the door. Chanyeol shoved his bag down and then followed it with Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo waited until he got the okay from Jongdae before he shut the door and they walked away. 

“ _Less than a minute,_ ” Baekhyun sang in Kyungsoo’s ear just as the pair made it to the cargo bay doors. They walked out and turned left. They didn’t rush but they also didn’t saunter. 

Kyungsoo could hear the footsteps of the guards approaching the bay doors behind them. The trick was to not getting caught, was to act like you didn’t do anything wrong. And Kyungsoo had gotten particularly good at that. 

 

————

Day of Departure

Jongin let out a small sigh as he dropped his bag inside the small ship, where he was going to be spendings the next twelve days with Kyungsoo. He walked back out into Section G’s corridor, where his parents were speaking with Kyungsoo’s older brother, Seungsoo, and him. If Kyungsoo was a wyvern than Seungsoo was a dragon. His rigid exterior and tattoo’s made him impossible to approach, but the way he looked at his little brother seemed to wash away any and all of the harshness of him. It was a strange comparison for Jongin to make, but through his research of Earth he found that the rigidity of reptiles fit with the brothers. 

“You two better not do anything reckless,” his mother said. She used the voice Jongin typically heard when she was working. He called it her commander voice. Jongin hated that voice, it reminded him too much of when he was younger. She would always use that voice anytime he started to act like a child. 

Kyungsoo gave her shrug. “No promises. Commander.”

Kyungsoo had said that last word like an afterthought. It made Jongin a bit nervous. His mother narrowed her eyes slightly before turning to Jongin.

“Jongin,” his mother said, the hardness was still in her tone, which made Jongin straighten slightly.

“Mother.”

His mother gave him a once over then a curt nod, before turning away back down the hall, towards the bridge. Her boots echoed in the hall, announcing her arrival with every step. 

Next to them, Kyungsoo and his brother had looked away, saving Jongin from the embarrassment that came from not having his mother give him a proper goodbye. The two brothers were sharing soft words with one another before hugging each other.

Jongin looked away before either caught him watching. His father reaches out an arm and save his a hug. Jongin wrapped his arms around him as well.

“You be good,” his father said and then pulled away. “But make sure that you have fun as well.” 

Jongin nodded his head. “You stay out of trouble too.”

“No promises,” he said, echoing Kyungsoo’s words from before.

Jongin walked back to the door of the ship, where Kyungsoo was waiting. Both Seungsoo and Jongin’s father stood and gave a final goodbye, as the boys walked into the ship.

The ship they were taking was small. There was a big enough space on the main floor for a washroom, a small cooking area (which was more just a storage for dehydrated rations — just enough a little more than they’re trip), as well as their beds. The floor below held the engine room, which Jongin hoped Kyungsoo knew how to fix it. Jongin knew the basics, but if anything else went wrong then they would be in trouble. 

Kyungsoo and him both sat side by side in the pilot seats. Kyungsoo took the main seat, while Jongin had taken the co-pilot seat, which he was okay with. They’re pre-flight went well and once they were buckled in, Kyungsoo started up the engine and slowly disengaged from the station. Jongin watched the monitors for any sort of malfunction, but everyone was good. Everything was going to be okay.

Really, if Jongin thought about it, as much as he was nervous, he was also excited. He had no idea how this was going to turn out, but he got the chance to get off the station. 

Jongin could see the station getting further away from them and he could feel his nerves picking up. Kyungsoo turned to him.

“You ready for hyper speed?”

Jongin shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Good,” Kyungsoo said, his hand rested on the lever for hyper speed. “Any last goodbyes, Highness?”

Jongin rolled his eyes. “Just punch it.”

Without another word Kyungsoo pushed the lever forward. Within a moment, Jongin and Kyungsoo sped through the systems. 

 

————

PLUTO

_The heaviness that I hold in my heart belongs to gravity_

A small, cold distant dwarf planet. Even today, there were arguments amongst the scientists as to whether or not they considered Pluto a planet. In Jongin’s opinion, he didn’t really think it mattered whether or not it was one of the nine planets. To him, it was part of his ancestor’s solar system and that was it. 

Seeing the planet in front of him now reminded him of his mother. It was icy and grey, like his mother’s small heart. He looked from the planet to the sun, it was so far away. He couldn’t place why he thought Pluto reminded him of that. Maybe it was because both held things at a distance. The planet was the furthest away from the warmth of the sun, like it was trying to avoid it at all costs. And his mother… well, Jongin couldn’t remember the last time he hugged his mother, let alone tell her he loved her.

“So,” Kyungsoo said, pulling Jongin from his thoughts. Jongin turned his head and looked at his classmate. “Are we going out there? Or are we just going to sit here and watch it go in a circle?”

“You want to go out there?” Jongin looked at Kyungsoo in disbelief. All the facts he jammed into his brain when he was younger started to filter through. The temperature, the size, the pressure, everything he learned was filling his mind. Jongin rubbed his hands against his pant leg.

Kyungsoo unbuckled himself after setting the station to stationary. His feet clunked against the metal as he walked towards the suit cupboard.

“Of course out there,” he grabbed his suit from the cupboard, “this is our one chance to explore the system. When will we ever be able to come back here and explore as much as we can now.”

“You’re insane.”

“Hardly,” Kyungsoo started to pull on his suit. It was an easy slip-on suit, which could be readily used in a time of dire need. It was a thin, sturdy white suit. Jongin had seen pictures of the ones they used to use in the twenty-first century. They were large, clunky and from Jongin’s understanding they weigh quite a bit. It wasn’t until the twenty-third century that they managed to create suits thin enough and sustainable enough for them to do their jobs much easier than before. “There’s nothing wrong with a little adventure.”

Jongin didn’t leave his seat. He didn’t even bother to remove his belt, which was still tight against his chest. He felt his lungs tighten as he strained against the belts.

“Are you coming?” Kyungsoo asked. His suit was on and he grabbed his helmet. Similar to the suit, it wasn’t large or unreasonable. It was a simple, clear mask that covered the face and linked seamlessly with the suit. “Or am I doing this alone?”

Jongin hesitated, but he was sure with his answer. “Alone.”

He knew he should at least try to go out, even if it’s not that far from the ship. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Space was a large and scary place. He could hear his mother’s voice in the back of his mind, reminding him of protocols. 

“Okay then.” Kyungsoo secured his helmet and made his way to the airlock. The first door easily opened. It slid with such ease that Jongin couldn’t sit still.

Jongin unbuckled himself and walked to the airlock to watch Kyungsoo. He pressed the black button next to the outer door. Jongin could hear the voice of the system inside.

_Stabilizing._

There was a rush of air and beeping. Kyungsoo reached out his left hand to grab the screwgate biner and latch onto his way. That way he wouldn’t float too far away from the ship. 

_Stabilized._

With that, the transparent outer door unlocked and slowly slid open. Jongin could see the emptiness that lay beyond. He had grown up on a space station his whole life. He’d been out in space before. He’d been trained in almost everything. Yet, being out here, being here without an adult was terrifying. Why did this feel like it was a test? Like the adults wanted their children to experience space without their supervisor. 

From Jongin’s view of Kyungsoo’s back, he couldn’t see any of the tattoo’s or the piercing gaze that Kyungsoo gave him sometimes. It was like Jongin wasn’t really here. Like this wasn’t him exploring space with another underage and questionable human being. 

Kyungsoo turned around and threw a smirk in Jongin’s direction, before he lept into space. The outer door stayed open, and would stay open until Kyungsoo was safely back inside. Jongin ran back to the console when Kyungsoo disappeared out of view. 

His vitals were still reading. Everything was stable. Jongin flicked on the exterior cameras.

There was a crack over the comms and then Kyungsoo’s voice, just as Jongin found him with the camera’s. Kyungsoo was just there — floating. 

“You should really come out here, Highness.”

“What’s it like?”

“You ever floated out in space before?”

Jongin rolled his eyes. He caught sight out Kyungsoo through the right window. “Of course, I have.”

“Then you should know what it’s like.” 

There was a pause, which Jongin wanted to fill with a snarky response but Kyungsoo continued in a softer voice, like he was speaking to himself. 

“It’s unexpectedly nostalgic.”

Jongin looked out to the planet. Its grey surface was intimidating and he was plenty happy with sitting in his seat watching it from this distance. Kyungsoo was in his view again. And seeing him so casually float with the stars as his backdrop, brought a sense of longing in Jongin. Something he easily pushed away as he took another peek at the sun.

A warm, bright star, barely making it across the distance. Barely bringing the warmth that this little, cold planet needed.  
~~

“We should go down there,” Kyungsoo suggested when he was safely back on board the ship. He eventually got bored of just floating around by himself and had given up on trying to get Jongin out with him.

“No,” Jongin said with finality. He was sitting in his seat by the console. They had already set a course for Neptune. It was going to be a little hard for them to gauge how long it would take to reach the planet. It would probably make sense for them to go to the next closest planet, but they agreed beforehand that they wanted to go in descending order until they reached the sun. That meant they would have varying distances to travel.

“Why not?” Kyungsoo hung his suit back up, where his helmet was already in place. “We won’t be in space; we’ll be on the surface.”

“Do you know where the original name came from?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, he walked over to the bunks and started to climb to his.

“Pluto, or Hades, came from classic mythology,” Jongin explained. “He was the god of the underworld and come believed that Pluto is his home.”

“You’re worried about some myth from millennia ago?”

Jongin rolled his eyes. “No, I’m afraid because Pluto has a surface temperature is -229 degrees celsius. A minor malfunction in the suit could cause us to freeze instantly.”

“Alright, you don’t need to be a Debby Downer.” He laid down, so his head wouldn’t hit the top of the ship.

“A who?”

“While you take it upon yourself to be educated on the history and scientific facts of our solar system. I took it upon myself to learn all the various phrases our ancestors used to use.”

“A Debby Downer,” Jongin said to himself slowly as he tried to figure out the meaning.

“It just means that you're bringing down the mood,” Kyungsoo supplied for him. He rearranged himself on the bed before he slowly started to draw the curtain close.

“Wait, shouldn’t we work on the assignment?” Jongin asked before Kyungsoo disappeared.

“No,” this time it was Kyungsoo who spoke with finality. “You can if you want. But we have plenty of time to work on it. I want to take a nap.”

“You might forget something—”

“Trust me, Highness,” Kyungsoo said closing the curtain fully. “That’s not something I could easily forget.”

Jongin let out a little scoff and opened up his small tablet, where he could easily write out his experience. 

_Pluto._  
_I think Kyungsoo has a death wish._

Jongin stared at the screen and let out a little smile as he closed it. He looked out the window in front of him as they passed by the stars. He knew that some of the stars that existed during human's time on earth had died out. 

He wonders what it would be like to dance among the dying stars.

_I wake up more awake than I’ve ever been before_

————

NEPTUNE

_brokenness is a form of art_

Kyungsoo was bouncing his leg up and down. It was starting to get antsy. He wasn’t used to being trapped in a small place for so long. And Jongin. Sweet, handsome Jongin was driving him a little mad. Luckily, however, Jongin was taking a shower, so it was just Kyungsoo enjoying the silence of the journey. That was until there was a constant beeping sound. Someone was trying to call them.

Kyungsoo looked at the screen in front of him. It was his brother. Kyungsoo looked behind him, to make sure that Jongin was still occupied before he answered.

“Seungsoo,” Kyungsoo said as his brothers face appeared on the large screen. 

“Little brother, hello. How’s the trip going?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Haven’t reached Neptune yet.”

Kyungsoo saw his brother’s eyes flick past the screen. But he wasn’t looking in the ship; he was looking at something on his end.

“Is everything okay?” Kyungsoo asked hesitantly. 

Kyungsoo could see a faint red mark on his brother’s lip. He had been pulling the skin on his lips. It was a sign that his brother was stressed out. The first time Kyungsoo had ever seen the marks on his lips, he was seven and Seungsoo was ten. Kyungsoo being the adventurous seven-year-old he was had skipped class and went travelling around the ship with Chanyeol. When the pair decided to show up again, Seungsoo was found in sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. To say that Seungsoo was furious would’ve been an understatement. Kyungsoo’s first instinct had been to hide from his brother’s rage, but his father had taught him better. Kyungsoo had stood his ground and had taken note of his brother’s damaged lip. It was from that moment on that Kyungsoo always took note of his brother’s change in demeanour, as the elder would never express his concerns. 

“Father found out.”

Kyungsoo felt his heart drop and the blood drains from his head. “H-how?”

“It wasn’t your friends,” Seungsoo said. There was some shuffling this time. Kyungsoo had figured it out then. His brother was walking somewhere. “I think— I think he finally decided to check his messages. He called hours after you left. He was livid.”

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo said as he leaned against the chair. “What did he say?”

“Something along the lines of you wasting your time and needing to there for a shipment. He also used some cuss words I’ve never heard before. I think that planet is a bad influence on him,” Seungsoo joked. Kyungsoo knew it was his attempt to make Kyungsoo feel better about the situation. Seungsoo gave him a small smile when it didn’t work. “He said he’d be back on the station by the time you’ve arrived.”

“Wait, another shipment?” Kyungsoo asked. He tried to remember if there was any news about it before he left, but there had been nothing. 

Seungsoo nodded. “It was last minute, when Father called. You didn’t fuck up.” Kyungsoo heard the sliding of a door. “I told your boys to lay low for a bit.”

“Good,” Kyungsoo said. He didn’t want them to get caught in the crossfire of his father's aggression nor did he want them to do a shipment without him. “Can’t have them getting into trouble without me.”

There was a shift on the screen as Seungsoo’s image shifted to a room. He recognized it as Chanyeol’s bedroom. His friends were all there and beside them was Seungsoo who was dropping his wrist and leaned against the wall, by the door. He had transferred the feed to the screen in Chanyeol’s room. The room looked just as clean as it was when Kyungsoo had left.

“Miss us yet?” Baekhyun smiled from the place he sat on the bed. Jongdae was also seated on the bed, rested against the wall. Chanyeol was seated on his chair in front of the screen.

“Hardly,” Kyungsoo said, doing his best not to look at his own reflection. The image of him was placed in the lower corner of the screen. He was used to seeing it there, but out of human narcissism, he’s drawn to want to look at himself. “How’d that date of yours go?”

“He’s been ignoring our comms since you’ve left,” Jongdae said. His monochrome eyes shifted to Baekhyun. “He only just showed up before your brother arrived.”

Kyungsoo could see the heat rise on Baekhyun’s face as he sputtered for a response. He glared at Jongdae, who simply smirked in return. 

“You move fast,” Kyungsoo commented. “Not that I expected anything less from you.”

“This can be talked about later,” Seungsoo said giving a pointed looked at the friends before he continued on before. “Where’s Kim?”

“Shower.” Kyungsoo threw his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the washroom.

Seungsoo nodded his head. “About the shipment that’s supposed to be coming in in a couple of days. I want the three of you to stay out of it.”

“Just because Kyungsoo isn’t here—” Chanyeol started to protest but Seungsoo cut him off.

“No, being down a person and having Father livid, isn’t the best for any of us right now. I’ll be taking my own group instead,” Seungsoo explained. Seungsoo’s and his group usually dealt with a different aspect of the organization something that Kyungsoo hadn’t been made aware of yet. He had tried to ask his father more about the organization but all Kyungsoo ever got were curt answers.

“I have to agree with him,” Kyungsoo said. “Just hang back until I return. Can’t have my favourite trio locked away without me.”

“Favourite?” 

“We’re your only friends,” Both Baekhyun and Jongdae said at the same time, respectively. 

“You’ve clearly missed the point,” Kyungsoo said after he cleared his throat. It was true that they were the only friends he had, but he didn’t like to think about that fact. 

“Alright, stop dancing with each other,” Seungsoo cut it. “You three aren’t going and that’s final.”

“Can I go now?” Baekhyun asked, standing from the bed.

“Why? Does your boyfriend already have you wrapped around his finger?” Jongdae teased from his spot. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo smirked, falling easily into the teasing. “What does your boyfriend think of you playing with the devil?”

“He doesn’t need to know the details,” Baekhyun said crossing his arms. His monochrome eyes look unsettling. “And he’s not my boyfriend.” 

“Then maybe Baekhyun should sit some shipments out then,” Chanyeol said with a sort of bitterness. 

Kyungsoo flicked his eyes to Jongdae, who also looked back at him. He wasn’t the only one who caught the tone. However, Kyungsoo also noted how there was a shift in Jongdae. It wasn’t a response to Chanyeol bitterness, but to his jealousy. Was there something going on there? 

“Can’t have his boyfriend find out that Baekhyun does bad things,” Chanyeol continued.

“You know what Chanyeol— Jongin!” Baekhyun said dropping his arms in surprise. Kyungsoo turned and saw Jongin scratch the back of his neck awkwardly as the door slide shut behind him. 

“Hey,” Jongin said with a small wave. “Sorry, am I interrupting?”

“Not at all,” Baekhyun smiled. “You taking care of our Kyungsoo?”

Jongin shrugged. “He can hold his own. How’s Yixing?”

“Fuck, does everyone know?” Baekhyun muttered as a redness rose on his face and reached his ears.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his friend. There was a beeping sound that interrupted Kyungsoo’s response. Seungsoo moved from the wall with a serious expression. Kyungsoo knew almost immediately that it was someone unfavourable calling. His friends had glanced to his brother and then himself. He felt his heart drop with the realization of who it was. 

“We’ll talk later, yeah?” Seungsoo said as his friends waved goodbye.

“Alright, later,” Kyungsoo agreed. He glanced one more time at each of them. Individual chats were in order. 

~~

“Did you want to go out?” Kyungsoo asked, already expecting the answer. They were both leaning back in their seats as Neptune filled their windows. 

Jongin shook his head. Kyungsoo sighed through his nose but said nothing. If he were going to be honest, he didn’t really feel like going out. 

“Is there something wrong with this planet?” Kyungsoo knew the answer to that too. He had probably study just as much as Jongin did before they left. But he had to keep up the pretense that he didn’t care about much. That he was all of his family and their crazy life. 

“You’re not going out?” Jongin asked instead of responding to his question.

Kyungsoo shook his head. He shifted in his seat as he looked out the window. He was feeling a little nervous. It crept in on him so subtly that he didn’t realize his hands were clammy until he went to scratch the back of his hand.

“Not for this one,” Kyungsoo said before he played it off. “It’s just a big blue planet.”

He could feel Jongin’s gaze on him, but Kyungsoo didn’t acknowledge it. Instead, his eyes flickered to the monitors. The only things showing up was their ship. For miles and miles it was just them. 

“Is… everything okay?” Jongin asked him. 

“Everything's just peachy,” Kyungsoo said. “Why do you ask?”

“Just seems likes you had received bads news or something.”

“Nothing for you to worry about, Highness.”

Jongin scoffed. “Highness,” Jongin muttered quietly. “You always call me that.”

Kyungsoo shifted in his seat and looked at Jongin. He was still looking out the window. The reflection of Neptune’s surface brought a blue tint to Jongin’s complexion.

Kyungsoo started to wonder what it would be like to fall in love with someone like him. He would argue that the only reason for thoughts like these were because of Baekhyun and Yixing. Two different species and two different upbringings. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo were both human, yet Kyungsoo had felt worlds different than Jongin. Jongin had a privileged upbringing. But Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo grew up around criminals. And he knew that he was going to stay on that path until he died. 

Jongin slowly turned his head against the back of his chair to locked gazes with Kyungsoo. 

Again he found himself wondering what it would be like to fall in love.

_I want to love you but I don’t know how_

————

URANUS

After a comfortable sleep, Kyungsoo woke up feeling much better than he did the day before. If he could’ve he was sure he would’ve slept much longer than he did. But the beeping of the approaching planet and Jongin’s voice woke him from his slumber. 

Again they sat side by side in their chairs as Uranus drew closer to them. With a clearer mind, Kyungsoo was able to appreciate the beauty of the planet fully. The vertical rings mesmerized him. Some of the thinner ones were harder to pinpoint but regardless, they were stunning.

One of the moons passed right in front of them, that Kyungsoo found himself flinching at the sight. He wasn’t too familiar with the moons, but he could tell that this wasn’t the largest one. 

“Amazing,” Jongin whispered mostly to himself. 

Kyungsoo leapt from his seat. “Come on.”

He reached out and grabbed Jongin’s hand, leading him to the suit cupboard. 

“Wait—”

“I’m not taking no for an answer this time, Highness,” Kyungsoo said, handing Jongin his suit. He had decided late into their sleep cycle that would be heading into a shit storm when they arrived back at the station. So, him staying indoors while on this trip wouldn’t be the best choice for his livelihood. Besides, he wanted Jongin to experience what he had with Pluto. 

Jongin put on his suit without much of a fight; however getting him into the airlock proved to be much more challenging. 

“Listen,” Kyungsoo said, standing on the threshold of the airlock. “This is probably going to be the only opportunity you get to float in space, so freely.”

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo unimpressed. “I’ve floated in space before.”

“Next to a planet?” Kyungsoo asked and then quickly continued when Jongin said nothing. “Besides, this is for our project. Don’t you want to make it a good one?”

Jongin bit his lip. Kyungsoo saw his eyes look over Kyungsoo’s shoulder towards the transparent doors behind him. 

“It’s really not that scary,” Kyungsoo tried. That did the trick. 

Jongin crossed over the threshold and stood by Kyungsoo’s side. The door shut behind them and began its stabilizing process. Kyungsoo secured them in a screwgate biner each, just as the exterior doors opened. The pair walked to the edge and looked out.

“Uranus is also a big blue planet, you know,” Jongin said with a side glance. Kyungsoo looked at him a little confused, until he realized what he had said before.

“This one's different,” Kyungsoo said as he grasped Jongin’s hand. He could feel the latters pull away slightly until he tightens his grip with their entwined fingers. “It’s not as blue.”

And then they lept.

~~

Kyungsoo could remember the first time he floated in space. He was on the House of Sin’s main ship with his father and brother. It was his first ‘expedition,’ as his father liked to call them. This was also the first time Kyungsoo was off the space station before he met his friends. At the mere age of six, he was suited up, along side his brother. Their father wanted them to lose their fear of space, to learn that it wasn’t as terrifying as it looked. Without warning, their father had pushed them out of the ship. 

Kyungsoo had gripped his brother hand so tightly that he was sure he was going to break their suits. Their father, who floated behind them, said nothing. Instead when Kyungsoo turned to look at his father with fear-filled eyes, he saw that he wasn’t even looking at his children. He was looking at their surroundings. There was a wonder that had filled his father’s eyes, something that Kyungsoo had never thought he would see in his eyes. 

His father who thought teaching them how to fight was a way to show love, looked so at peace. Kyungsoo had turned his gaze to look around as well. It was quiet. And big. But also beautiful. At the mere age of six, he had learned that he was but a speck in the universe. Without realizing he had let go out his brother's hand and let himself float away, letting himself embrace the smallness of his life.

 

Now, with Jongin, Kyungsoo a little different. Instead of being afraid, he was exhilarated. Whether or not it was because he was with Jongin, was hard to distinguish as this was only the second time he had floated in space so close to a planet. When he went out by himself when they were at Pluto, that was him just trying to show off. He had been so terrified, more than Jongin probably realized.

He wished he could breathe in space. Because for Kyungsoo, floating around in space was like a breath of fresh air. It brought him a sense of peace, much like it did for his father. For him, it reminded him, that his problems were nothing. That if he were to look out at the stars then he would now that there were so many other things happening all at the same time. That different versions of himself were leading different lives and that he shouldn’t let something so small, as a bad shipment or his father's anger, let him stumble.

“This is…” Jongin started, but stopped as he looked around. 

Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s grip loosen a little and Kyungsoo tried to pull his hand away to let Jongin enjoy the moment himself. But Jongin gripped tighter at the pull.

“You aren’t going anywhere.”

Strangely, Kyungsoo was okay with that. He didn’t say anything, as he didn’t want to pull Jongin out of the moment. Kyungsoo was glad that Jongin got to experience this. Hell, Kyungsoo was glad that he was able to give this to Jongin. If he could, he wanted everyone to understand the greatness of the universe.

 

————

SATURN

_You taught me the courage of the stars_

Jongin was still hesitant when he and Kyungsoo lept out of the ship for the second time together. This time, however, they didn’t hold hands. It was Kyungsoo’s idea again to go out; but it was Jongin’s idea, to park their ship above Saturn’s rings, so that they could get a close look at icy particles.

“Did you know that Saturn had fourteen rings,” Jongin said as he touched one of the small pieces. The piece started to rotate and slowly dislodged itself from the ring. It floats a little bit away, until gravity drew it back to the ring. “Some of them are even held in place by the orbiting moons.”

Jongin looked over his shoulder to find Kyungsoo gone. 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin called out. He could see Kyungsoo’s line lead into the depths of the ring. “Kyungsoo? Are you—”

Suddenly, as Jongin propelled himself forward with one of the larger particles, Kyungsoo appeared from below. All around them icy particles spread themselves out creating a small cluster around them.

“Holy shit—” Jongin said, flinching. Kyungsoo grabbed onto Jongin’s shoulder so they wouldn’t float away from each other. 

“You know, it’s things like this that make me feel so insignificantly small,” Kyungsoo said as they spun in a circle, their cables encircling them. 

“Imagine what our ancestors felt like,” Jongin said after he got over his initial shock. The planet came in and out of Jongin’s view. “The ones who were stuck on Earth and could only use telescopes. They must’ve felt so, for lack of a better word, lost.”

“God, I couldn’t begin to imagine what that would be like,” Kyungsoo said. There was a playful look in his eyes. “To be stuck on a planet and not be able to go into space. I would hate it.”

“You must’ve travelled a lot then,” Jongin said.

“What makes you say that?”

“When we were at Uranus, you looked so comfortable just floating around,” Jongin explained. Their spinning was starting to slow down slightly as their cables grew tighter around them, drawing them closer. Though there were suits between them, Jongin was sure he could feel the warmth of Kyungsoo’s body. Or maybe it was his own, reacting to the proximity of Kyungsoo. “Like you had done it all the time.”

Kyungsoo gave Jongin a small smile; it was different to the ones that Jongin was used to seeing from Kyungsoo. “When I was about six, my dad took my brother and I out on our first trek. He… well, he pushed out of the ship and then I kind of just fell in love with floating in space.”

“That sounds traumatizing,” Jongin gasped. 

“One of the many life experiences my father taught me,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “The way I was taught was that if it doesn’t kill me then it’s something to learn from.”

The pair stopped spinning when the cable’s finally caught at the ends. Just as they spun together, slowly, they unraveled.

“I suppose that’s one way to be raised,” Jongin said.

Kyungsoo tilted his head. “You weren’t given life lessons.”

Jongin gave a strained smile. It wasn’t a question but a fact that Jongin had to live with. “Living as the commander’s son, gave me plenty of life lessons. I learned real quick of the things I was allowed to do and wasn’t allowed to do.” Jongin looked down at their joined bodies. Though the cables gave enough leeway for them to separate, they stayed joined. “My father tried to get me enough space and freedom; whereas, my mother tried to enforce these restrictions on me.”

Jongin shook his head. 

“I wish—” Jongin paused as he looked up at Kyungsoo and then at their surroundings. Though they were still spinning and it was hard to focus on one thing, it helped, in a way, to prove his point. “I wish I had more freedom to do things like this. This was the first time I’ve done something like this, and even though I know my mother won’t find out, it still kind of feels like I’m breaking her rules, without her even setting any.”

This was new for Jongin. It was seldom for him to open up about his parents, let alone his mother. His father was a great and Jongin loved to spend time with him, but even that sometimes felt like, the two of them were tense with worry about disappointing his mother.

“Having a lot of freedom isn’t what it seems like,” Kyungsoo offered. “I don’t think I’ve ever had the chance to break any sort of rule. I’ve never had the ‘don’t do this’ talk, only ever the ‘you better do this.’”

“Guess we both have things to be jealous of,” Jongin said.

Kyungsoo avoided his eyes for a moment before looking back at him. “Let’s head back inside; all this spinning is making me nauseous.” 

~~

Later, when Kyungsoo was sleeping, Jongin had taken out his small tablet and opened up his project file. He had been adding details here and there of their travels so far. He sifted through his notes until he reached the bottom, where he was going to start Saturn’s portion. The screen stared back at him, as it waited for some sort of input. 

What usually was easy for Jongin, seemed a bit harder for him today. After his conversation with Kyungsoo, he felt… god, he wasn’t sure what he felt. His impression of Kyungsoo had certainly changed. He was no longer a tattooed, questionable person. But tattooed, questionable and similar. They both want things they can’t necessarily have. 

In just a short time, Jongin felt as if he had learned so much, yet so little about Kyungsoo. Like he had managed to find a crack in his exterior shell. He learned just enough to know that Kyungsoo was what Jongin had initially thought, but not enough for Jongin to figure out the type of person he was. Jongin couldn't decide if this was something he wanted or not, because it was something that was equal parts terrifying and exhilarating, just as it was to float in space.

_How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist_

————

JUPITER

_A secret under lock and key_

Kyungsoo received a message from Chanyeol, asking to video message him. Kyungsoo immediately sent the call to Chanyeol. But what Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting was to see a bruised Chanyeol, and just behind him, his other two friends also bruised up. Chanyeol looked the worst, which meant he probably offered himself for most of the whatever beating they were given. 

“ _What_ happened?” Kyungsoo asked without a greeting. In the background Kyungsoo could see Jupiter, the large red spot was in plain view. A rather intimidating spot, Kyungsoo thought. 

Baekhyun looked away from the screen, while Jongdae ran his bandaged hand through his hair. He threw a looked towards Chanyeol. 

“Your father came home earlier than we expected,” Chanyeol said. He looked at him for a moment before avoiding his gaze again. It was in Chanyeol nature to be ashamed after a beating. The Zelian were a proud species. A warrior species. From what Chanyeol had told him, Chanyeol had been sent away because he didn’t have the same qualities needed to be a warrior. Chanyeol was tall, and lanky — though he did build some muscle over the years. But Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol home was filled with males who were tower over everyone and had muscles thick enough, that they couldn’t cross their arms. Even if he had been sent away at a young age, it was in his nature to hold the same pride as his family did.

“He did this to you?” Kyungsoo was furious. His father was known to do a lot of bad things. He was ruthless, heartless and any other words ending in ‘less.’ But he was not a child beater. This was something new, something that Kyungsoo had never expected.

“No,” Jongdae shook his head. “It— it wasn’t him. He made someone else do it.”

“Who?”

They avoided his gaze. 

“Who did he give the order to?”

“Yongguk,” Baekhyun said. His eyes lost the little light that they usually held. “But—”

Kyungsoo clenched his fists. Yongguk was something fierce. Someone who always sought the boss’s approval. Someone who always wanted to throw a fist rather than words.

“But,” Baekhyun looked to Jongdae and Chanyeol, but neither looked to him, nor Kyungsoo. They all kept averting his gaze. “But, Seungsoo stepped up to take his place.”

Kyungsoo dropped his head and breath harshly through his nose. He wasn't sure what hurt more, seeing his friends like that, or knowing it was Seungsoo who did it. The one person who was more of a father figure to all of them than their own biological fathers were. 

“All because I went on a fucking school trip?” 

“It was part of the reason,” Jongdae said. His eyes flickered to Chanyeol, who still kept his head down. Kyungsoo saw something flash across the Meiphian’s face. “The shipment. It went south and the commander has Seungsoo’s team locked up. Your brother got away — but they still lost the shipment.”

“Your father— he was pissed that we didn’t go instead,” Jongdae said.

“What else did he say?” Kyungsoo asked. He had an inkling of what he father would’ve said. 

“Nothing—”

“He said it was my fault didn’t he?” Kyungsoo asked. He let out a sigh when he saw a nod from Chanyeol. 

“Your brother tried to reason with him,” Chanyeol said finally. “But apparently your uncle is coming in for an inspection.”

Kyungsoo let out a groan. His uncle was his father's older brother. His uncle was the head boss of the House of Sin. The one who called the shots. Both his father and uncle have had a rivalry between them for so long that it bleed into the group as well. That was one of the reasons why Kyungsoo and Seungsoo were good to each other. 

“I’m—”

“Don't,” Baekhyun said shaking his head. “It's not your fault and you apologizing will make it more unbearable.”

Kyungsoo let out a small sigh. “Anything else I should know?”

“Your father is making us go out for a shipment tomorrow.”

Fuck.

“What’s your plan?” 

Operating a shipment with three men was possible, but challenging. Especially, if Seungsoo’s crew got snatched, then security was going to be tight.

Chanyeol let out a choked laugh. “It’ll be the same routine.”

Kyungsoo could tell that there was something more. “How big is the shipment?”

“Almost equal size as yesterday,” Jongdae said. “If not bigger.”

“Any assistance?” Kyungsoo hoped there would be.

“Your father forbade it,” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo wanted to say more, but Chanyeol continued. “Listen, we gotta go get ready. But don’t worry, if we can’t handle this without you, then we don’t deserve the title of family.”

Kyungsoo said nothing, but held his friend's gaze. He knew his friend didn’t really mean what he had said. It was supposed to be something to reassure Kyungsoo that they were going to be okay. But why did that make him more nervous?

“Chat later,” Chanyeol said as the other two also said goodbye.

“Call me the moment you are free,” Kyungsoo said as the screen went black.

Without a second thought, and through a blind rage, Kyungsoo found his father's contact and called him. By the second ring his father’s face appeared on screen. Kyungsoo liked to think that he resembled his mother more than he did his father. His father and him had the same nose, and the same chubbiness to their cheeks. But everything else was his mother.

“Nice to hear from you son,” his father greeted with a bitter laugh.

“You’re sending them out alone?” 

“Alas, I don’t have to tell you my actions,” his father said. “Apparently, neither do you.”

“It’s for school.”

“And since when did you care about fucking school?” his father raised a brow. “Has spending time with the commander's son soften you up?”

“No,” Kyungsoo said quickly. It was true, or at least that’s what he was telling himself. After their conversation on Saturn, Kyungsoo realized that his perception of Jongin was wrong. And whatever effect Jongin had on him was only between the two of them. “If you’re mad at me, then take it out on me. Not them.”

“Oh, my son,” his father said. There was no smile on his face any longer. Instead, it was a malicious grin. Kyungsoo always associated it with a predator. Just before it struck its prey, that vicious look of victory the predator had was one that Kyungsoo envisioned on his father. “I am taking it out on you.”

With that his father ended the call without a farewell. Kyungsoo leaned forward in his chair and dropped his head in his hands. He really wished he was back on the station. He wished he didn’t leave. The one time he leaves, is the one time his friends need him. 

Kyungsoo hated himself so much right now. 

“Kyungsoo?” 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo sat up and turned in his seat. Jongin was sitting up in his bed, looking more awake than Kyungsoo liked. Though his hair was disheveled, there was no gruffness to his voice. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough,” Jongin said apologetically. Jongin got out of bed, causing his pants legs that rode up in his sleep to drop. “Your father sounds like a great person.”

“Father of the fucking century,” Kyungsoo muttered as Jongin took his seat. 

He watched as Jongin slipped on his shoes, without wearing socks. Kyungsoo couldn’t understand how that was comfortable, but he didn’t feel like it was his place to ask. 

“Maybe you should just quit,” Jongin offered in the brief silence, after his shoes were on.

Kyungsoo snorted.

"You don't want to stop?"

"Not really. This is something I'm good at. Maybe it's because it's all I know, but I enjoy—”

"Being a bad boy?" Jongin teased.

“It's not that," Kyungsoo said. He wasn't sure how to explain it. "I'm not good at school, never have been. Authority isn't something I'm good at listening to either. But this. What I do with my family, some may call bad, or traumatizing, but for me, it's home. My friends are my comfort zone. A successful shipment is like dessert."

"But your friends— Baekhyun—”

"Everyone is free to leave, whenever they want," Kyungsoo explained. It made sense why Jongin brought up Baekhyun, as the latter was dating his friend. "If Baekhyun chose to leave, then that's okay. What happens in the family, stays in the family. You leave, if you want, but you'll always have a family. You'll always have a home."

“But no one leaves,” Jongin said. 

“No one leaves,” Kyungsoo affirmed. “Because why would you want to leave a place that accepts you. That… gave you a home when no one else did.”

Kyungsoo thought of Chanyeol and Jongdae. Both, for lack of a better word, were disowned by their parents. Chanyeol wasn’t built for the warrior status of the Zelian’s. And Jongdae. Jongdae had been ‘too evil,’ ‘too cunning’ for Meiphus. Both, Kyungsoo assumed, joined the family to prove something to themselves. Chanyeol to prove that he deserved the title of warrior. Jongdae, well, Kyungsoo wasn’t too sure about Jongdae. Kyungsoo was sure that part of the reason was because Baekhyun was already in the family and pestered Jongdae until he agreed. Another part, the sadder part, was to live up to his parent’s expectations of him being evil.

“Aren’t you worried that they want to leave?” Jongin asked quietly.

“All the time,” Kyungsoo answered honestly. “But I trust for them to tell me that. Just as they trust me to be honest with them. We can’t solve a problem if no one is willing to ask a question.”

“It doesn’t seem like your father wants questions to be asked,” Jongin said. 

“Perks of being the boss,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “He doesn’t have to answer to anyone but his older brother.”

Kyungsoo could feel his bitterness increase. Talking about his father always brought it out of him and Kyungsoo hated it. Sure he was a little more sarcastic and serious than most, but he hated when he was bitter. It left a bad taste in his mouth and… in a way, Kyungsoo felt like it would bring him a step closer to being like his father.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo breath after a moment. “Sorry about that. You probably don’t care.”

Jongin shrugged. “It’s not a matter of caring or not. You clearly needed someone to listen, besides if I didn’t want to lend a shoulder, I wouldn’t have.”

“What about you?” Kyungsoo asked. He continued when Jongin tilted his head in question. “Any family drama?”

“Of course. Whoever doesn’t have family drama isn’t to be trusted.”

Kyungsoo smiled but said nothing. Instead he waited patiently for Jongin to continued. The latter must have sensed him because he had dropped his shoulders down as if he was ashamed.

“Being the son of the commander has it’s perks,” Jongin started. “I’m definitely more privileged than some people. But we’re by no means perfect. You saw how my mother was when we left. I’m lucky if I don’t get a lecture from her.”

“Your dad?”

“I think he tries to make up for the lack of love I get from my mother,” Jongin said. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s nice. And it’s not overbearing or anything. But sometimes, it would be nice for him to be upset with me? Or, I don’t know, sometimes it feels like he tries to be my friend when I need to him to be a parent.”

Kyungsoo noticed Jongin’s leg bouncing up and down in rapid succession. 

“I feel like parents forget how impressionable children are,” Jongin continued. “Like the moment someone shows me disinterest, I shut down. Yet, when someone maintains their interest, when someone proves to me that they care, I open like a portal. But it’s so hard to find people who care when I’m the commander’s kid. Everyone always acts fake around me. Do you ever feel like that? Like people on ever see you as ‘son of the boss’?”

“I mean, I guess. Yeah, I’m my father’s son and I’m Seungsoo’s younger brother,” Kyungsoo said. “But I’m also Kyungsoo. I made my own reputation through hard work. By doing things differently than my family.”

“So you’re saying that I should do my own thing? Make my own name, so people don’t just see as the ‘son of the commander?’”

“No,” Kyungsoo smirked. “I’m saying you should use your parent’s name to your advantage, use their name until you’ve finally made it.”

“That seems—”

“Say what you will, but with a mother like yours, I’d use her position to my advantage,” Kyungsoo said. “You’re always going to be compared to her no matter what. She doesn’t treat you like her son, and what better way to get back at her than to use the power you have to do what you want.”

“I don’t think—”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo faced him. “I’m not telling you to start shoot up the place. I’m just saying that if there something you want to do, then you shouldn’t be avoiding it just because you're her son. You’re also your own person.”

_I don’t know who I am, but now I know who I’m not_

————

MARS

_Let the brokenness be felt_

_‘Til you reach the other side._

_There is goodness in the heart_

_Of every broken man_

Kyungsoo managed to land the ship safely, and swiftly onto Mars. After passing through the asteroid belt, Jongin was ready to get off the ship. The belt was not nearly as mesmerizing as it was terrifying. Even though the asteroids were spread out far enough, Jongin was still nervous about flying through it. 

Once they suited up, the pair exited their craft and stepped foot on the red planet. Not too far off in the distance from where they had landed, they saw the remnants of the old human colony that lived here. 

The conversation from the day before was still floating in his mind. Kyungsoo had received another call from his friends about the shipment they made. To Jongin’s understanding it has been a success. Kyungsoo was relieved which meant that Jongin was relieved as well. He wasn’t sure why it was so important for Kyungsoo to be okay. Maybe it was because they were so far away from home, so far from their friends that the stress is amplified. 

Jongin got messages here and there from Sehun, but they were both so far from one another, each trying to get their project done that the messages were few. He also got some from his father, but they were more of the obligatory messages to make sure Jongin was okay. And he was for the most part. He wasn’t nearly as anxious as he was when they first started their trek.

He had Kyungsoo to thank for that. Jongin could feel himself grow more comfortable being without adults. In fact, he quite liked being without them. 

~~

“You know,” Jongin said as they walked through the sandy terrain. “I don’t think you’re a bad person.”

“Where did that come from?”

“I… I was just thinking about our conversation from before,” Jongin said. He kicked some sand as he walked. “And the perceptions that people have of you.”

“Oh? And what do you they say?” There was a tightness in his voice that Jongin didn’t like.

“Stupid things,” Jongin shrugged. He felt his cheeks start to heat. “I just don’t believe much of what they say after getting to know you more.” He felt Kyungsoo’s gaze on him, but couldn’t bring himself to turn and look. “Sorry. That was unexpected.”

“Hm, unexpected,” Kyungsoo agreed. “But thank you. It’s nice to know that not everyone thinks I’m a terrible person.” 

Kyungsoo ran slightly ahead of Jongin then. “Now hurry up, I want to get to the hill before the sunset. I’ve heard so many stories about it and I think you’re going to love it.”

_We found our way back home_

————

EARTH

_Let my change of heart occur_

Kyungsoo reached out and took Jongin’s hand as they made their way through of the museum. Jongin was at a loss looking at the photos and videos from the past. They had arrived on Earth less than an hour ago. It was quite season, apparently, meaning that there weren’t many visitors. The museum they were currently in, was filled with Earth’s history. 

It was interesting to see the progression of human life on Earth; but, also, sad when Kyungsoo watched as the more civilization progressed, the more they destroyed the planet. They had destroyed the planet so much that they needed to live on Mars for the time being. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t the type of person to feel ashamed. Yet, as he walked through the museum with Jongin’s hand in his, he felt ashamed. He felt ashamed because his ancestors had destroyed a planet—their home. 

He felt ashamed because as they watched a video about various wars, Kyungsoo wondered if he too would cause the same amount of chaos in Jongin’s life. It was a strange thought. One he wanted to scold himself for because why was he thinking about ruining Jongin’s life? Why was he acting like Jongin was suddenly going to be in his life now?

Kyungsoo let go of Jongin’s hand when he realized that he did want Jongin in his life. In whatever form Kyungsoo could have him, he wanted him. Because through their short time together Kyungsoo thought that he could learn to rely on Jongin, like he does with his friends. 

Kyungsoo walked towards on the pictures that were hung beside the video they watched. It was one of the last pictures ever taken. The description on the side of the picture describes the scene as a group of high school students running away from an approaching bomb. He turned away, trying to avoid the sudden sadness that filled his heart. 

As they made their way through the rest of the museum, Kyungsoo didn’t reach for Jongin’s hand again. 

~~

They found themselves standing at the top of a hill, after Kyungsoo led them out of the museum. They could see the museum from where they stood and the beauty of the growing forest beyond. Jongin wasn’t sure what new animals were being created or if there were any alive right now. The Earth was finally able to have a fresh start without the pollution that came from humans. The ones who inhabited the Earth now were much kinder to the planet. They took care of it. 

The sunset was setting, leaving the sky with a light purple, blue haze. 

“So beautiful,” Jongin muttered. 

Kyungsoo took Jongin’s hand in his own once again. Whatever he was feeling from inside the museum had cleared away.

“If I didn’t have such a love for space,” Kyungsoo said. “I wouldn’t mind coming to live here.”

“I agree,” Jongin said. “Maybe when I get older, I’ll come here to retire.”

“Maybe we’ll be neighbours.”

“Or roommates,” Jongin joked by lightly nudging Kyungsoo. But Kyungsoo said nothing. Instead, as the heat reached his cheeks, he tightened his grip on Jongin. 

~~

Later, when they were both on the ship, Jongin opened up his tablet to his project document. There was so much he wanted to say about Earth. So much he wanted to show his friends. But the only thing that came to his mind as he started writing was the way Kyungsoo had smiled breathing in fresh air. The way he had looked at everything with so much curiosity and wonder. How he held Jongin’s hand. How Jongin was filled with a giddiness he hadn’t felt since he was a child. 

_Earth is where I’m falling in love._

_‘Til the sirens sound, I’m safe_

————

VENUS

You’re as beautiful as endless,

_You’re the universe I’m helpless in_

Kyungsoo is laying in bed while Jongin is taking a shower. His head was turned towards the shower door. He wasn’t entirely why he was staring, but he was. He had only just caught himself doing so and didn’t both to stop. There was a beep that pulled him from his thoughts. He pulled the tablet from between the wall and the bed and opened the video request from Baekhyun.

They chatted for a bit about simple things, neither of them quite ready to talk about the obvious topic they wanted to bring up. 

“Honestly, Chanyeol isn’t doing too well without you here,” Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo could still see the faint marks from his beating. “We need you back home.”

“Just a little longer and I’ll be back,” Kyungsoo said. “But what about you? How are you doing?”

“I’m holding up,” Baekhyun looked down when a flush formed on his face. “Yixing is doing fine too. We’re— I think I really like him.”

Kyungsoo smiled at that. That was good to hear. 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo hesitated. He remembered the conversation he had with Jongin several days ago. He’s not going to lie, it had been on his mind ever since. And he couldn’t help but wonder if his friends were staying for the right reasons. “I just… “

“What’s this?” Kyungsoo could hear the tease in his friend's voice. “Kyungsoo’s tongue-tied? Going to confess your love to me?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but quickly spoke what was on his mind. “You know you don’t have to stay with the house if you don’t want to.”

“What?”

“It’s just… you and Yixing and after what happened,” Kyungsoo tried his best to form his thoughts. “I was talking with Jongin and I want to make sure you know that you can leave whenever you want. I don’t want you or the others staying with the house for the wrong reasons.”

Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo a small, but fond, smile. He rarely got this type of emotion from Baekhyun or any of his friends for that matter. It was not the way they did their business. Sure, Kyungsoo knew they loved each other and they would look after one another through thick or thin. But to openly show emotion like this was something strange. Welcomed but strange.

“You shouldn’t worry about things like that,” Baekhyun said. “I’m here because I want to be. Besides you guys would be more of a mess without me.”

“I think we can all agree that we’d be a shit show if one of us were to leave,” Kyungsoo said. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun smirked at him. “So, you’ve been talking with Jongin, huh?”

“I’m literally with him twenty hours a day, so yes, we’re bound to have a conversation or two.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes slightly at him. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“We didn’t sleep together if that’s what you’re thinking,” Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun a pointed looked, but the latter just shook his head. 

“No, it’s something else.”

Even though the screen, Kyungsoo could feel the intensity of Baekhyun’s gaze. He always knew how to interpret Kyungsoo’s expression. It was unsettling especially since the two different coloured eyes made Kyungsoo feel like he could see more than what he let on. 

“Jongdae and Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said suddenly, bringing confusion to Baekhyun.

“Changing the subject, nice,” Baekhyun said, narrowing his eyes. “What about them?”

“Is there something going on between them?”

“You noticed too?” 

Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun a ‘duh’ look. “It’s not that hard to miss. Do you know something?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “Haven’t asked. But I think there is. For sure, Jongdae is interested in Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “You think Chanyeol?”

“Hard to say,” Baekhyun said. “I can’t read as well as I can you—”

Baekhyun was going to continue, but was then cut off by the bathroom door sliding open. Kyungsoo let out an audible sigh of relief when he saw Jongin. He had an idea of where Baekhyun’s question was going, but he didn’t want to address it. Not yet. 

“We’ll talk later, yeah?” Kyungsoo said, just as Jongin saw Baekhyun’s face.

“Oh, Baekhyun,” Jongin said. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing okay,” Baekhyun said with a smile. “How’s the project going?” 

“Slowly, we’re not really sure where we’re taking, but you know,” Jongin shrugged.

“Well, don’t let Kyungsoo hold you back,” Baekhyun said. “He probably hasn’t even started his portion yet.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He was still laying in his bed, and he was starting to feel a little awkward at his position.

“Baekhyun, goodbye,” Kyungsoo said as his finger hovered over the end button. From the little window of Kyungsoo, he could see Jongin give Baekhyun a wave goodbye. 

~~

The pair looked down at Venus, the love planet. After how Kyungsoo acted on Earth, he had to admit he was a little embarrassed with himself. He wasn’t sure what came over him as he held Jongin’s hands. But it felt right, at the moment, as they were on Earth together. Mind you, Kyungsoo had felt something he had never felt before. He couldn’t form the word to describe his sensation and it was terrifying. Being on Earth, after, spending so much time on the station was surreal. It was a home that wasn’t a home. 

Jongin, in his own way, grounded him. It was like Jongin was something familiar and comfortable for Kyungsoo. 

The planet of love...

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin, who looked deep in thought. His plump lips appeared to be a little pouty, like he didn’t get what he wanted. No— that wasn’t it. Those were just how his lips were naturally. He couldn’t stop looking at them. It took a moment to realize that they had turned to face him as well.

Neither said anything as Kyungsoo locked eyes with Jongin. Neither moved from their position. Kyungsoo wished then that they could’ve moved their chairs closer together, but having them meddled into place left Kyungsoo with offering his hand out to Jongin. 

With their hands intertwined, and Venus beneath them, they stared at one another.

_Like a telescope,_

_I will pull you so close,_

_‘Til no space lies in between_

————

MERCURY

_I’ll go anywhere you want_

When they reach Mercury, Kyungsoo realizes just how little time they have left on their trip. It’s kind of making him nervous to go back home. He want’s to know what’s going to happen to them when they get back. Will they be friends? Are they eve friends now? Has this changed anything about whatever it is that they are?

The entire journey around Mercury was quite. Both wrapped in their own little worlds, Jongin working on his part of the assignment, while Kyungsoo not-so discreetly watched him. After Venus, they tiptoed around each other. Both were feeling awkward after their display of affection? Was it affection? 

Kyungsoo looked down at his tablet when there was a ping. It was a message from Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun:_  
_So. Good news--maybe?_

_Kyungsoo:_  
_What?_

_Baekhyun:_  
_They’re dating apparently. Have been for a year now?_

_Kyungsoo:_  
_How in the hell have they been together for so long and we’ve only just noticed?!_

_Baekhyun:_  
_You got me there. I told them I wouldn’t tell you, so you have to act surprised when they bring it up to you. Jongdae is kinda worried_

_Kyungsoo:_  
_Why would he be worried?_

_Baekhyun:_  
_Said he doesn’t know how you’ll take it_

_Kyungsoo:_  
_It’s okay with me? I don’t really care, they shouldn’t need my permission to date._

_Baekhyun:_  
_THAT’S WHAT I TOL DHIM_  
_Ugh._  
_Oaky. when you get back, I’ll tell them to talk to you._  
_Speaking of love. How’s that budding romance between you and golden boy?_

_Kyungsoo:_  
_There’s—_  
_Nothing's happening_

_Baekhyun:_  
_Did you want something to happen?_

Kyungsoo looked up from the screen after reading Baekhyun’s message. He heart stammered in his chest. He looked over to Jongin and was surprised to see him watching him. When he was caught, Jongin turned back to his own tablet. Heat rose on his cheeks.

Kyungsoo looked back down at the message. Then back to Jongin. 

_Kyungsoo:_  
_Yes._

_And somehow I’ve fallen in love_

————

SUN

_We are infinite as the universe we hold inside_

They were safe inside the ship. Jongin was sure that Kyungsoo was expecting some sort of resistance from him. They didn’t go outside, now that would’ve been too dangerous. But they did go into the airlock without their suits on. Since the outer door was transparent, it made it easy for them to look out at the sun without interference. The door, also luckily had a light protector on it, so the pair could look at the sun without damaging their eyes. They were far enough back from the sun so that solar flares wouldn’t hit them. 

They stood side by side as they circled the Sun. Without thinking, Jongin had reached out for Kyungsoo’s hand when a solar flare sputtered out. It wasn’t a large one, but it was big enough to startle him. 

Kyungsoo entwined their fingers and Jongin leaned a little closer. Whatever this was, Jongin liked it.

Kyungsoo let out a breathy laugh suddenly.

Jongin turned towards him curiously. “What?”

“I was just thinking,” Kyungsoo didn’t turn towards him as he spoke, but Jongin could see a redness on his cheeks. “That I don’t really want this trip to end.”

“Ah,” Jongin said. He felt his heart stutter as he spoke. “Don’t want to go back to responsibility?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. Jongin felt him tighten his hold on his hand. “I don’t want us to stop talking.”

“What makes you think I want to stop talking to you?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo looked at him then causing Jongin to lose his breath. “I— I don’t know what this is,” Jongin gestured to their hands, “But I wouldn’t… I don’t want to stop talking to you.”

Jongin mentally scolded himself got his ridiculous response. He wasn’t expecting to tell Kyungsoo this, so he hadn’t prepared himself.

“Good,” Kyungsoo said quietly. He reached out with his free hand and caressed Jongin’s cheek. “Cause I don’t want to stop talking to you.”

And then Kyungsoo leaned in and kissed him.

_Infinity times infinity times infinity times infinity_

————

 

It had been about two weeks since they returned to the station. After they shared their first kiss together, they had shared many more on the journey back. Even while they worked on the last little bit of their project, they had acted like a couple. Yet, Jongin still wasn’t sure what they were. They had finished their presentation a couple of days ago, but Jongin hadn’t heard from Kyungsoo since. It was a little unsettling for him.

He couldn’t believe he was going to do this, but he had walked down the corridor towards Section K, the section known to be the House of Sin’s location. He was nervous to be doing so as he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he needed to know if this was over or not. 

He reached the door to Kyungsoo’s home and waited as he pushed the button. Jongin was relieved when he saw Seungsoo.

“Jongin,” Seungsoo said with a smile. “What can I do for you?”

“Is Kyungsoo around?”

“He’s sleeping,” Seungsoo said with pursed lips. “But I’m sure he’d be glad to see you.”

Seungsoo let him inside and let him down to where Kyungsoo was. Kyungsoo’s how was similar to the rest of the station’s living quarters. A simply living room, kitchen and a couple of bedrooms. Before Seungsoo let Jongin enter, he turned to him. 

“Just so you know,” he said, holding Jongin’s gaze. “Kyungsoo was busy these last couple of days dealing with family business.”

Jongin understood what he meant, which calm some of his nerves. Once Seungsoo left, Jongin, as quietly as he could enter Kyungsoo’s room. Much like the rest of the place, the bedroom was similar to Jongin, just messier. The lights in Kyungsoo’s room lit up as Jongin walked closer to the bed. 

Kyungsoo’s blanket was half placed on his body, as he was laying on his stomach with his head, turned towards Jongin. He wasn’t wearing a shirt either, so Jongin could see the muscles in his back.

Seeing Kyungsoo's sleeping face, made Jongin want to leave then as Jongin could see the bags under his eyes. He must’ve been so tired. But before Jongin could leave, Kyungsoo woke. It must’ve been the light. 

“Jongin?”

“Hey,” Jongin whispered.

Kyungsoo rolled over onto his back patting the space next to him. Jongin took a seat; he brought his leg up to rest on the bed. Kyungsoo had reached out and put his hand on Jongin’s calf.

“What brings you here?”

“I wanted to talk,” he said unsurely. “I… I can come back after you’ve slept some more.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, and rubbed his face with his free hand. He took a deep breath and brought himself to a sitting position. The blanket fell, leaving his bare torso exposed. Jongin tried not to stare.

“What’s up? Is everything okay?”

“Um,” Jongin scratched the back of his head. “I wanted to talk about us. Or,” Jongin made a gesture between them, “whatever this is.”

Kyungsoo nodded.  
“What… I mean,” Jongin sighed. “Are we together?”

“Did you want to be together?”

Jongin felt his face heat up. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

Kyungsoo laughed a little before he reached out and took hold of Jongin’s hand.

“I need to make something clear first,” Kyungsoo said. “I want to be in a relationship with you but I’m not going to leave the House of Sin anytime soon. They’re my family, it’s my life. So, if— if you want to be with me then you have to get used to that. You have to be okay with it.”

Jongin took Kyungsoo face into his hands. “I’ll be okay with it. Just as long as you're okay with me scolding you when you break the laws. I am after all the commander’s son. I have to maintain the peace in the castle.”

Kyungsoo smirked at that and dropped his head a little, like he was going to bow. “Of course, Highness.”


End file.
